


In diesem Moment

by GalexisSpringbreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is not "dead" dead, End of Journey, Fulfilling of dreams, Gen, Luffy is crying, OR IS HE, Raftel, Sadness & Fluff, Who even knows, fluff & tears, precious baby, someone hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexisSpringbreeze/pseuds/GalexisSpringbreeze
Summary: In diesem MomentWünsch ich mich zu dirWünscht ich du wärst bei mirIch brauch dich doch zum Glück…Warum bist du nicht hier?





	In diesem Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic zu dem Song "In diesem Moment" von Glasperlenspiel

_Ich hab so oft davon geträumt,_  
_dass ich hier einmal steh._  
_Alles was ich immer wollte,_  
_kann ich jetzt vor mir sehn…_

 

Da lag sie. Am Horizont zeichnete sich schwach die Silhouette einer Insel ab. Blaugrauer Dunst umgab sie, verlieh ihr ein mystisches Aussehen. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn auch so rankten sich genug Sagen und Legenden um dieses Stück Land, allen voran die größte, bekannteste:

Die Legende von einem gewaltigen Schatz, dem größten und wertvollsten Schatz auf der ganzen Grandline und jedem der vier Blue: Dem One Piece!

Hinterlassen vom einstigen Piratenkönig Gol D Roger, der meistgesuchteste und begehrteste Schatz aller Zeiten. Versteckt auf der letzten Insel der Grandline, Unicon. Nur wer einmal um die ganze Welt gesegelt ist, erreicht diese Insel.

Unicon… Die Insel seiner Träume, die Insel, die ihm den Titel verleihen würde, dem er schon sein ganzes Leben lang nachjagt: Der König der Piraten! Dort vorne lag sie, höchstens zwei, drei Stunden von ihrer jetzigen Position entfernt.

Die Insel, der sie jetzt schon so lange nachjagen, der sie um die ganze Welt gefolgt sind.  

  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog den Strohhut tiefer ins Gesicht. Um die Welt gereist… Ja, das war er wirklich. Und mit ihm seine Freude, seine Nakama.

Als er seine Reise im Eastblue begann, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass er so viele neue Freunde finden würde. Er hatte Ace und Sabo gehabt – und Shanks und seine Mannschaft, die irgendwo da draußen auf der Grandline herumschipperten. Was hatte er mehr gewollt?

Er hatte Sabo verloren, und Ace war auf See gefahren… er war in gewisser Hinsicht allein gewesen. Auch wenn er Dadan und die Bergräuber hatte, auch wenn Makino sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, auch wenn Garp vorbeigeschaut hatte…

Nun hatte er Zorro, Lysop, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky und Brook, die mit ihm die ganze Welt umsegelt hatten. Wahre, treue Freunde, die ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für seines gegeben hätten, so wie er seines für ihre geben würde.      

Und überall auf der Welt hatte er noch mehr Freunde; Vivi, die Prinzessin von Alabasta, die Menschen aus Waterseven, Boa Hancock und die Kujapiraten, Jinbei und die Fischmenscheninsel zum Beispiel, oder sogar der allseits gefürchtete Chirurg des Todes, Trafalgar Law. Er war wirklich nicht allein…

Dazu hatte er Sabo wiedergefunden. Wie sehr er den freundlichen Blonden doch vermisst hatte…

Dafür hatte er Ace verloren…

Ace…

 

_Du hast gesagt, ich kann es schaffen_  
_Es gibt nichts dass mich aufhält_  
_Ich hab mich durchgekämpft!_  
_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt!_

 

Ace hatte an ihn geglaubt… In seinen letzten Momenten hatte er ihm das gesagt, das bestätigt. Auch wenn er es vorher schon wusste, bedeutete es ihm sehr viel, es nochmal von seinem Bruder zu hören. Seinem großen Bruder, der immer stärker als er selbst gewesen war, der ihn ausgelacht hatte, als sie klein waren, der ihn verspottet hatte und der sich immer über ihn aufgeregt hatte… und der, der ihn letztlich doch immer beschützt hatte.

Der, der ihm versprochen hatte, nie zu sterben…

Ihn niemals zu verlassen…

Immer für ihn da zu sein…  

Die Tatsache, dass er dieses Versprechen einfach so brach, war nicht das schlimmste an diesem Tag gewesen… Viel schlimmer war es gewesen, mit anzusehen, wie der unbesiegbare Ace, sein Bruder, der nie, wirklich NIE aufgegeben oder verloren hat, sein Leben einfach wegwarf… sich in einen Schlag hineinwarf, der ihn das Leben kosten sollte.

Ein Schlag, der gar nicht für Ace bestimmt war, Nein! Für ihn selbst war der Schlag gewesen… Seinetwegen war Ace gestorben…  

Doch bevor er ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er gesagt, dass er traurig sei, nicht miterleben zu können, wie er, Luffy das Onepiece finden würde. Das wäre das einzige, was er bedauern würde…

Für Luffy bedeutete das zweierlei:

Erstens, sein großer Bruder glaubte an ihn!

Zweitens, er würde alles tun, um seinem Bruder zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Auch wenn er es ja nicht würde sehen können – laut Ace´ Auffassung. Luffy fragte sich, ob Makino ihm nie die Geschichte von den Engeln erzählt hatte. Wenn man starb und ein guter Mensch war, wurde man zu einem Engel, und dann war man unsichtbar.

Dann ging man auf der Welt spazieren und konnte sich alles angucken. Ace war ein guter Mensch! Bestimmt lief er gerade durch die Gegend. Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja jetzt gerade doch sehen…  

 

_Jetzt lieg ich im warmen Sand_  
_Milliarden Sterne über mir_  
_Schließ die Augen und ich such_  
_Nach deiner Hand…_

 

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und ein atemberaubender Sternenhimmel breitete sich am Firmament über ihnen aus. Um ihn herum saßen, beziehungsweise lagen seine Freunde im Sand und genossen das Schauspiel.

Sie hatten die Insel erkundet, allerdings gerade mal einen Teil geschafft. Sie war im Vergleich zu den anderen Inseln relativ groß gewesen. Doch was sie gefunden hatten, hatte sie glücklich gemacht.

Im Zentrum der Insel befand sich eine Art Lagune, ziemlich groß und mit vier  Zuläufen aus dem Meer. Das Wasser war glasklar, die Wasseroberfläche schillerte im Sonnenlicht. Der Blick hinunter schien sich ewig zu erstrecken, ehe er in einer tiefen Schwärze mündete. In ihr tummelten sich hunderte verschiedene Arten von Fischen und allerlei Schalen-, Krusten-, und Krebstiere fanden sich am Riff.

Ihr Smutje war bei dem Anblick sprachlos gewesen. Mit Anfangs zögerlichen Schritten war er auf das Gewässer zugeschritten, immer schneller werdend, ehe er am Ufer in die Knie gegangen war. Eine Hand war ausgestreckt, berührte zaghaft die Wasseroberfläche, so als wolle er sich von deren Wirklichkeit überzeugen. Fasziniert betrachtete er die glänzenden Wassertropfen, die seine schmalen Finger entlangliefen, ehe er mit einem hellen Jubellaut beide Hände tief in das blaue Nass tauchte und es in die Luft spritzte.

Schillernd und glitzernd brach sich das Sonnenlicht in den herabfallenden Tropfen, während dem Smutje Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Träne für Träne perlten sie über die blassen Wangen, vermischten sich mit den herabregnenden Tropfen. Hinterließen salzige Spuren auf dem vor Freude strahlenden Gesicht.

Laut rief der Blonde nach seinem Ziehvater und Mentor, teilte ihm ihren gemeinsamen Erfolg mit. Er wusste, der alte Koch würde ihn hören, würde spüren, was für ein besonderer Moment gerade jetzt hier geschah.

Lächelnd, mit geröteten Wangen und tränennassem Gesicht wandte sich der Smutje zu seinen Freunden. Ein freudiges, strahlendes, und auch stolzes Lächeln, welches von allen ehrlich erwidert wurde. Alle freuten sich für ihn, freuten sich mit ihm.  Franky veranstaltete spontan einen Siegestanz, in den Ussopp, Luffy und Chopper schnell einstimmten.  
Selbst der grünhaarige Schwertkämpfer legte ihm eine Hand mit freundschaftlichem Druck auf die Schulter, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ein nur für ihn hörbares  „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Sanji.“

In der Mitte des Sees hatten sie eine kleine Insel sehen können, auf der sich unübersehbar ein schwarzes Felsmonument befand – Ein Porneglyph. Der letzte. Der, der das Geheimnis um das verlorene Jahrhundert lösen würde. Der sonst so beherrschten Archäologin war ein ersticktes Schluchzen entwichen, und in ihren Augen hatten Tränen geglänzt. Endlich würde sie das Geheimnis lösen können, dass ihrer Heimat, ihrer Mutter und ihr selbst das Todesurteil gebracht hatte. Und sie würde es zugänglich machen, der ganzen Welt würde sie es mitteilen. Die Revolution würde ihr dabei helfen.

Dass rund um das schwarze Monument mehrere große Truhen standen, aus denen es golden aufblitzte, sorgte vor allem bei ihrer Navigatorin für große Freude. Die Berryzeichen leuchteten geradezu in ihren Augen, und selbst als Brook sie fragte, ob er zur Feier des Tages ihr Höschen sehen könnte, bekam er nur eine halbherzige Kopfnuss - die ihn trotzdem zu Boden gehen ließ - und nicht mal eine Zurechtweisung. Die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder Schatztruhen auf dieser Insel entdeckt hatten, sorgte einfach für ein viel zu großes Hochgefühl im Herzen der orangehaarigen Schatzfreundin. Trotzdem entschieden sie sich, die Truhen erst später abzuholen.

Sanji hatte Robin mit der MiniMerry rüber zur Insel gebracht, und die Schwarzhaarige war erst am Abend wieder zurückgekehrt, mit einem geheimnisvollen, ernsten Lächeln auf den Lippen, einer Pergamentrolle und einem Säckchen Juwelen für Nami, damit ihr die Wartezeit nicht allzu schwer fiel.

Sanji hatte sie auf der Insel abgesetzt, und sie dann, entgegen seiner sonstigen  Gewohnheiten, allein gelassen. Er war wieder zum Ufer zurückgekehrt, an dem Zoro und Brook es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich, begleitet von Brooks Violine, seiner Kleidung entledigt und war nur mit der schwarzen Anzughose bekleidet ins Wasser gesprungen.

Seine blonden Haare lagen wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf, und die Fische umspielten seinen Körper. Er war getaucht, bis seine Augen nichts mehr in der Schwärze des Wassers erkennen konnten. Dort unten hatte er sein Kenbunshoku aktiviert, um jede Präsenz um sich herum zu spüren, er genoss es, zu fühlen wie sein Geist von unzähligen weiteren berührt wurde. Erst, als seine Lungen vor Schmerz brannten, war er wieder dem Licht entgegen geschwommen.

Nami hatten währenddessen mit Ussop gemeinsam die Insel erkundet und grob vermessen und Ruffy selbst hatte sie auf der Suche nach Abenteuern begleitet. Morgen würde Nami auch diese Insel auf einer Karte verewigen. Dann hätte sie auch die letzte Insel, um ihre Weltkarte zu zeichnen. Und ganz nebenbei hatte sie die Augen nach ein paar Schätzen aufgehalten.

Der dunkelhaarige Scharfschütze hatte entgegen seiner sonstigen Art nichts gesagt, sondern war einfach mit einem zufriedenen, einem stolzen Lächeln neben ihr hergegangen. Er war mit seinen Nakama bis zur letzten Insel der Grandline gekommen, sie hatten die sagenumwobene Insel Unicon erreicht. Außer ihnen hatte das nur der Piratenkönig mit seiner Crew geschafft, egal wie viele Männer und Frauen es auch sonst versucht hatten.

Jetzt WAR er ein tapferer Krieger der Meere. Er war ein Held.  
Seine Mutter wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn...

Chopper hatte sie anfangs begleitet, war jedoch auf halbem Wege zurückgeblieben, fasziniert von der Flora und Fauna um ihn herum. Vielleicht würde er hier endlich die letzten Zutaten für sein Allheilmittel finden.

Sie alle waren ihren Träumen so nahe gekommen, einige hatten sie erfüllt… Ein rauschendes Fest voller Musik und Freude wurde an diesem Abend gefeiert, ihre Schatten waren vom Feuer groß und dunkel auf den Sand geworfen worden. Jetzt lagen sie im Sand verstreut herum und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel. Tausende helle Punkte lagen verstreut auf dem nachtblauen Samthimmel.  

 

  
_In diesem Moment_  
_Wünsch ich mich zu dir_  
_Wünscht ich du wärst bei mir_  
_Ich brauch dich doch zum Glück…_  
_Warum bist du nicht hier?_

 

  
Er hatte sich etwas abseits hingesetzt, schloss seine Augen und streckte die Arme aus. Fuhr mit seinen Händen durch den noch warmen Sand. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich wieder auf, starrte hinaus auf das Meer. Jetzt gerade wünschte er sich, Ace wäre hier, bei ihm. Würde ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legen und ihm durch die Haare wuscheln. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn wieder einmal Heulsuse nennen… und ausnahmsweise hätte er nicht einmal was dagegen gehabt, perlten ihm doch tatsächlich salzige Tropfen übers Gesicht, hinterließen dunkle Spuren im Sand.

Zum ersten Mal, seit dem großen Krieg, seit Amazon Lilly, weinte er wieder um seinen Bruder. Warum konnte er all das Schöne nicht mit ihm teilen, warum konnte er Ace jetzt nicht hier haben?

„Ace…“  

 

_Der Wind singt seine Lieder_  
_Ich sing sie leise mit_  
_Lass mich von den Wellen tragen_  
_Hab die Schwerkraft besiegt_

 

Nachdenklich starrte er geradeaus, lauschte der Melodie des Windes, wie von selbst begannen seine Lippen die Worte dazu zu formen. Leise erklangen die Töne, wurden immer lauter, um diese schmerzende Einsamkeit in ihm zu vertreiben.

Von einem Moment zum anderen sprang er auf, begann zu laufen, immer schneller, während unter Tränen weiter „Bink´s Rum“ abgehackt aus seinem Mund ertönte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er fliegen, als würden ihn die Wellen seines inneren Sturms abheben lassen, ihn von der Realität davon tragen.  

 

_Kann etwas viel zu schön sein?_  
_so schön, das es fast schmerzt?_  
Ich will das alles teilen -  
_"wo bist du?"_ fragt mein Herz

 

Er wollte fliehen, weg von dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit von all der Freude, der Erleichterung und dem Stolz. Stolz auf sich und auf seine Crew, seine Nakama, die so viel mit ihm erreicht hatten. Weg von all den Gefühlen, die er so gern mit seinem Bruder geteilt hätte.

„WO BIST DU, ACE? Siehst du mich? Ich bin der PIRATENKÖNIG! Ich habe sie alle besiegt! Ich habe das ONEPIECE gefunden! Siehst du es? Ich… habe es geschafft… ich… habe… es geschafft! Ace… ACE!!!“

Weinend fiel der Schwarzhaarige auf die Knie. Vor sich nur noch ein steiler Abgrund. Er war bis an die Klippen gerannt. Er schluchzte unkontrolliert. Er war so glücklich, so stolz auf ihre Leistung, er schien an den Gefühlen zu ersticken. Er wollte so gerne mit Ace darüber reden, wollte ihn so gern noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, von ihm in den Arm genommen werden...

 

_Ich hab dir so viel zu verdanken,_  
_Bist der beste Teil von mir._  
_Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben_  
_Ohne dich wär ich nicht hier!_   

 

Ace hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben… Er hatte sein Leben genommen und ihm in die Hände gelegt. Ohne dieses Geschenk wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, seinen Traum zu erfüllen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort an der Klippe gesessen hatte, doch die Tränen waren versiegt. Er hatte sich beruhigt, etwas tief in ihm war zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte ein Gefühl von tiefem Frieden hinterlassen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein großer Bruder stolz auf ihn sein würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte.

Er hatte seinen Traum verwirklicht, er hatte Ace' Geschenk genutzt.

Er hatte Ace letzten Wunsch erfüllt.

Jetzt konnte er ruhen.

Solange, bis sich ein neues Abenteuer anbahnte.  

 

_Ich weiß, du wärst glücklich,_  
_könntest du mich jetzt hier sehn_  
_Hab sie gefunden, meine Insel_  
_Die Sonne wird aufgehen…_

 

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Blick über die Insel wandern. Am Strand konnte er seine Freunde erkennen, die allmählich wach wurden. Das für ihn so typische Grinsen schlich sich wieder in seine Züge, er begann zu lachen, ehe er aufstand und der ganzen Welt aus tiefster Seele einen Satz entgegen schrie:

„ICH BIN DER PIRATENKÖNIG!“

  
Über den Horizont zog sich ein heller Streifen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen färbten das Meer rot, ließen das Wasser glitzern. Der Wind trug seine Worte weit hinaus auf die schillernde Oberfläche, bis in die entfernteste Ecke der Grandline, bis in den Himmel hinein.

Und irgendwo, irgendwo auf dieser großen, weiten Welt, verzog sich ein sommersprossiges Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

  
-Fin-


End file.
